My Everything
by marybabyy529
Summary: well it started out as a story i had to write for school.  hope you like it  :  5 reviews/comments and ill upload ch2 ! :D


My Everything

Chapter 1  
I've been afraid of thunderstorms ever since I was little. At night, when my father was working and it started to storm, I would curl up beneath a blanket and hide under the table. When he would come finally came home during the early hours of the morning, he would pick me up and gently place me in my bed, for I had fallen asleep under the table. As the years went by I hoped that I would grow out of my little phobia, but I didn't. I never let anyone know about my fear of thunderstorms. There were only two people that know about it, my father, and Tamaki Suoh. They're both kind of father-like figures, so I guess its okay.

"Okay I'm off to the library now dad." I said as I was getting my shoes on. "Be careful honey." he said. "I have to go to work early today, and I'll be home late. So you'll have to make dinner yourself. Okay Haruhi?" "Yeah dad, that's fine." I said and I walked out the door. I walked over to the bus stop a few blocks away. I looked up at the clouds while I was waiting. I hope it doesn't rain today. I thought to myself,_ the weatherman didn't say anything about rain.._. Finally the bus came and I was on my way to the school library. When I got there I looked at my watch to check the time._ It's already four o' clock. I had better hurry up so I can make dinner_. I walked into the oh so familiar building and walked straight for the 'Horror' section. That's my favorite kind of books to read. I walked up and down the aisles, looking for a new book to read. After good ten or fifteen minutes I found one that seemed interesting. I sat down in one of the chairs and opened the book. I like to read at least the first chapter in a book before I check it out, just to see if it's good or not. As I was reading, time seemed like it was flying by. The book was just so interesting I couldn't put it down. Starting to feel a bit tired, I looked down at my watch,_ Its 7:30 already? I better check this book out and leave before it closes. _I looked down at the book, just to finish the page, but it just seemed to get better. Time kept going by, and I just sat there reading, not paying attention to my surroundings. It seemed rather irrelevant that people just kept leaving. I started dozing off and soon fell asleep. I hadn't got much sleep the past few nights, so I was pretty tired. Soon I had fallen completely asleep.

When I woke up, it was dark. "Where am I"? I said aloud, even though it was obvious no one was in the room with me. I looked around the room, remembering that I was in the library. _I guess no one noticed me here before the doors were locked..._I thought to myself. I looked over to the doors, they were locked. My eyes darted around looking for a light switch. I couldn't see anything as my eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness. Then lightning flashed, and I heard the grumble of thunder drawing near. I reached in my pocket for my cell phone, but soon found out that I had forgotten it at home. Lightning flashed again, and then more thunder. The thunder was getting louder, I knew that a storm would hit soon. I got up out of my chair and walked around the room, in search for a flashlight. _This is the school library; they should keep an emergency kit somewhere. _I told myself. There was a huge strike of lightning. It lit up the entire sky. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow. My body tensed. "Hello? Anyone here?" I called out. "Haruhi?" the shadow replied in a familiar voice. "W-who's there?" I stuttered. More lightning flashed. The thunder now was just kind of a background noise; except for the occasional loud crash of thunder, I could ignore it. I saw the shadow once more; I could tell it was the silhouette of a person. Then there was a light, not a flash of lightning, but a steady beam of light. The silhouette shined the light at my face, he could see me now, but I still couldn't see him. "Who's there?" I asked once more, my voice was a little shaky. "Haruhi, it's me." The shadow replied. "Tamaki?" I asked, still stuttering. "What are you doing here this late at night?" He said as he turned the lights on. "Well I was reading this really good book, but then I started to get tired so I-" But he cut me off before I could finish my sentance. "That's enough Haruhi. We should see if we can figure a way out of here."

"I was going to call for help, but I had forgotten my phone…" I said. "You shouldn't be so careless Haruhi." Tamaki replied. "Why are you even here anyway?" I asked. "I had to drop off some books in the music room, and I kind of sensed something rather unsettling coming from the library." "Oh i guess that makes sense…" I mumbled. Then there was a loud booming crash of thunder, reminding me that it was thunder storming. I immediately stopped in my tracks, my body too tense to take another step. Tamaki must have noticed because he walked over to me and put his arms around me, holding me close. If this had been anyone else, it would have been creepy, but this somehow relaxed me. "It's okay Haruhi." He told me. "Don't worry about me." I told him, stepping away; seeing that he looked a bit troubled. "Let's try to find a way out of here." I said with a smile that seemed to reassure him. I started pounding on the door, hoping someone would hear me. "That won't work." Tamaki told me, "There's no one else here." "What about your phone, do you have it?" I asked Tamaki. "I think so." He replied as he searched through his pockets. "Here it is!" He exclaimed. "Great, now who do we call to get us out of here? The door locks from the outside so we'd have to have someone come and unlock it." "I'll call Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki replied. I sat down as he called them. "Hello? Hikaru?" Tamaki questioned. "Yeah what is it? Do you know how late it is?" Hikaru replied sleepily. "I need you to do me a favor. Come down to the school library and unlock the doors." Tamaki said. "Why do you need the doors unlocked?" Hikaru asked impatiently. "Haruhi and I are locked in here." "What? How did that happen?" I could hear Hikaru through the phone from where I was sitting. "I'll explain later." Tamaki reassured him. "Okay, we're on our way." Hikaru said before hanging up.

"Hikaru said that he and Kaoru will be here shortly." Tamaki told me. "Okay." Lightning struck, followed by a loud crash of thunder. "I-i hope they come quickly..." I said nervously. "Everything will be alright Haruhi, don't worry." The storm had gotten much worse now. The wind was shaking the windows, lightning would light up the entire sky, and the thunder shook the ground. We stood there in silence for a little while. Then there was an enormous strike of lightning. I only winced. I could handle the lightning, it was the thunder that scared me most. The lightning was followed by a great boom of thunder. I dashed into Tamaki's arms before I could even respond to the situation at hand. "Haruhi..." Tamaki said. But he didn't push me away, he just held me close. 


End file.
